Ryuuko Konuma
Ryuuko Konuma is one of the antagonists in the Wolf Guy - Wolfen Crest manga series. She is a student at Yokohama Municipal Hakutoku Academy Middle School and is a relationship with Dou Haguro. Appearance and Personality Ryuuko is a girl to average height with short red-brown hair and brown eyes. When wearing her school uniform, she wears an arm warmer on her right arm, a bracelet on her left wrist, and a black and white striped thigh-high sock. Due to sexual and physical abuse in her childhood, Ryuuko's mind has become warped and twisted. She enjoys exposing other's at their most vulnerable or embarrassing moments, and takes great delight and sexual pleasure in horrific events such as the first school attack. She is apathetic to suffering, only thinking of her own needs while trying to survive in the world. She entered a sexual relationship with Dou because he was a 'monster', and soon lost interest in him when she learned that Inugami was a werewolf and became obsessed with wanting to have sex with him, a 'true monster'. Plot Throughout the manga, Ryuuko tries to seduce and find out about the new transfer student, Akira Inugami. She is first seen in chapter two of the manga, after walking in on an awkward moment between Akiko Aoshika and Inugami. She accuses Aoshika of sexually harassing Inugami, despite the latter denial and embarrassment. After this incident, she becomes intrigued by Inugami's 'lone wolf' attitude. In order to discover his weakness, Dou got Ryuuko to break into Inugami's apartment and seduce him. She ultimately failed but revealed her past to him and discovered his interest in Aoshika. During the first school shooting she watched from the top of the school, taking great pleasure in watching the events unfold and Inugami come out of the gym unscathed. She later confronts Inugami on his way to the hospital to check on the injured students. While describing the events and admiring him for getting out of the shooting alive, Inugami becomes annoyed. Ryuuko expresses her disdain towards thers, claiming she doesn't care about anyone. While Inugami agrees that they are alike in that area, he says what makes them different is 'overwhelming emotions'. Ryuuko disagrees with his statement and still believes he was looking down at everyone. As he walks away, Inugami realizes she's right. After slaying the transformed Chiba, Dou believes he can kill Inugami and plans to use Ryuuko as bait to lure him. Ryuuko argues with him and tells him that it won't work. She reveals that Inugami has feelings for Aoshika. Dou changes his mind and lets Ryuuko go, now set on kidnapping Aoshika. Due an injury she received from Dou, she wore an eye patch. When Aoshika is kidnapped, Ryuuko goes to Aoshika's apartment where Inugami meets her. She offers to tell Inugami where Aoshika is being held in exchange for sex. He is reluctant at first, but gives into her demands and kisses her. However, Ryuuko, in a fit of insanity, stabs him on the side. She becomes fearful when she see's a monstrous vision of Inugami demanding to know where Aoshika is. She tells him before stumbling out of the apartment. She is last seen mercilessly killing a man after having sex with him.Category:CharactersCategory:Female Characters